


Carbon and Flame

by mika_does_retcon



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Promare (2019) Spoilers, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_does_retcon/pseuds/mika_does_retcon
Summary: Galo was unsure why Lio usually retreated onto the balcony of their apartment late at night, nursing a constant stream of cigarettes, so he decided to follow him one night.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 40





	Carbon and Flame

For several nights throughout the month, roused by the soft but lively sounds from the city approximately 24 floors below him and the faint smell of tobacco, Galo discovered Lio retreated to the balcony on sleepless nights. Galo woke up Lio-less fairly inconsistently, to begin with, making him feel as though he were experiencing a reoccurring dream as Lio would be in bed with him the next morning. 

Reserved to a fault, Lio's behaviour never indicated that he was troubled. However, if Galo didn't look closely enough, he wouldn't have been able to see a vacant emptiness his purple irises projected. The expression often appeared when he was alone; never with his former Mad Burnish, nor the firefighters, and especially not with Galo. Lio obviously lacked _something_. Something _deep_ , or visceral. Something meaningful. Or something...something Lio could feel on an intense level. No matter how badly he would have loved to create that something to fill the emptiness within him, Galo was aware that he himself wouldn't suffice. 

Galo agreed with those who branded him an idiot, but he never wanted to be clueless if Lio was involved. 

His absence stirred a longing in Galo one cool autumn night. Feeling the cold and empty sheets from the lack of a sleeping body, specifically, Lio's sleeping body, was enough to convince Galo to pull himself out of bed to investigate. Galo immediately noticed that every door in the apartment was open as wide as they could open. Hearing the familiar city noises and smelling the smoke aided in waking Galo up properly and beckoned him to where Lio would be standing. 

The sheer bizarre circumstances of Lio's sloppiness intrigued the arguably more disorganised man as much as it worried him. Was this on purpose? Especially while Galo was sleeping? While the noise and light didn't disturb Galo in the slightest, he couldn't help but assume Lio practically paved this pathway as clear as a map leading to himself. Galo didn't bother pulling a shirt on as he blearily trudged towards the balcony in pursuit of Lio. 

Like a secret compulsion, Galo lingered by the doorway to simply stare at Lio when he discovered him. He was casually content in a pair of black skin-tight leggings and Galo's oversized firefighter jacket that adorably stretched to his knees. One leg remained straight, the other bent and lithe enough to teasingly slip through the wide gaps in the balcony railing. Though their building was completely modern and functional, Lio seemed to trust the balcony railing with his entire weight against it. Even if the railing did betray him and suddenly snap from its screws, Galo wouldn't be surprised if he grew angel's wings and began to fly. 

Lio's pale skin and hair almost glowed with every human-made phosphorescence against the inky surroundings. So bright, and so divine. Galo was rendered awestruck every time he saw the lilac eyed beauty and felt utterly compelled to marvel at every part of him from every angle. He never imagined he'd describe his ex-rival, hell, the former leader of the Mad Burnish, with such gooey, besotted words. Nor did Galo expect to experience affectionate nerves of excitement before talking to him. 

Galo finally stepped onto the cold balcony tiles that contrasted with the warm breeze to join him. "Hey, Lio," he greeted enthusiastically for somebody who awoke way too early in the morning. "Can't sleep?" 

"Mm, not really," Lio responded, courteously crushing his cigarette in the glossy black ashtray in his opposite hand. Considering that cigarette joined four others in the ashtray made Galo ponder how long Lio had been outside for. His voice sounded low and mellow with the ability to delicately float above the city's mechanical noises. That was who Lio was; he never drowned under chaos. Galo always admired how he asserted a strong presence despite his short and often vulnerable stature. 

"I'm surprised! We had a really tough day at the station today. You're not even a little bit tired?" Galo prompted his wide, infectious smile once more, knowing full well that Lio always succumbed with a contented grin of his own. 

"Mm, not really," he repeated. Although Lio still hadn't faced him properly, the firefighter could infer by his leaden eyes, fixed gaze towards the ocean lined horizon, that Lio was somewhat lying. Galo assumed Lio would continue with the muttered incessant answers, so he approached from a different, tougher angle. 

"Smoking probably won't help if you're trying to become sleepy. Nicotine is a stimulant, you know; a super _addictive_ stimulant," he teased after a pause. 

"I'm not addicted," Lio huffed, unappreciative of the unsolicited advice. 

"Heh, that's what _everybody_ claims, Lio," Galo retorted. Evidently, Lio continued to defy Galo's attempts at interfering in his personal business. 

"I'm _not_ addicted," he insisted emphatically, crossing his arms along the railing and resting his chin on his forearm. "And I'm not in the mood to be lectured by you, either." 

Because Lio had become upset, the onus of which was on Galo, he no longer had the privilege to his profile, which had been hidden in scorn. Lio's frown, the expression Galo stressfully focused on in front of a blurred backdrop of bokeh lights, only proved something was dwelling below his surface. Galo would be wholeheartedly determined to chip away at him until he divulged everything. 

"I'm not trying to lecture you-" He couldn't attempt to begin to smooth things over before Lio interrupted. 

"-by lecturing me about smoking? It's none of your business," Lio muttered under his breath. 

Ignoring how dejected he felt, Galo, as gently as he could, persisted. "This habit has pretty much come from nowhere. Guiera and Meis say that you've _never_ touched a cigarette before - that you hated them! Smoking is your choice, but I feel like you're too smart to willingly damage your body like this," he explained to Lio's hunched form. "You started socially, like with Remi occasionally on break. Lately, it's been every day, and it's been disrupting your sleep, too. I'm just...worried; this isn't like you." Galo tucked a stubborn strand of lime green hair that loved to sprawl on Lio's pallid cheek behind his ear - after all, he'd observed Lio brush it with the back of his pointer finger countless times a day. "Not to mention you always wear my jacket when you smoke and I can't get the smell out!" 

"...that isn't on purpose," Lio chuckled, suddenly starting to perk up. His stoic nature cracking and hatching a paltry smile especially following his poorly timed joke put Galo at ease. "Give me credit, though, Galo. I do try to wash it out." 

"Yeah. I appreciate you for that," Galo commended. 

"I promise you that I'm not addicted. I can stop at any time," he promised, standing up straight again. Now that Lio seemed receptive, Galo subtly thanked him for his willingness to be candid by lacing their fingers together over the cold balcony railing. And he rapidly and willingly accepted him. 

"If that isn't the case, is something else going on?" His tentative question didn't immediately prompt Lio to speak his mind. At uncertain times like this, Galo was hopeful that Lio trusted him enough to be reassured by him. 

The sigh that viridescent haired man drew before he launched into the explanation of his behaviour sounded as heavy as the mental load Lio had obviously been shouldering for a while. "I've been having this dream every single night where Promare collides with Earth again and consequently inhabit within the former Burnish. The social hierarchy returns to normal, and we have to go into hiding to avoid arrest again. It's, uh...it's something I've been thinking about for a few weeks now because of the frequency, and I'm scared it'll come true." 

"Oh, Lio..." the firefighter murmured sympathetically, squeezing his hand in a tight, crushing grip. "That's what you've been worrying about? Why didn't you _say_ anything?" 

"I don't know," Lio simply said. "Talking to you about it never really occurred to me." 

Lio's dismal weighed heavily in Lio's heart and on the corners of his mouth in a frown; he grew accustomed to supporting everything and everyone on his slender but imperishable shoulders that he never once considered others would reciprocate. Hoping to provide a sense of physical and emotional relief, Galo ran his hand along his back, tracing over his shoulder blades in a large left to right motion. "I'm interested in what you have to say. You're usually so focused, Lio, and it's hard to see you so disoriented. So, would you like to continue?" Galo's offer seemed to be wholly appreciated by Lio, who regained a touch of confidence at his assurances. 

"That's all there is, really. I know the professor didn't mention the possibility of the Promare returning," Lio continued, "but I can't help but obsessively think about it." This time, as he unloaded, Galo struggled to hear his voice which had adopted an insecure, mute quality. Still - Lio visibly relaxed while venting like he was cleaning a cluttered room. 

"...you know that isn't going to happen, right?" Galo quietly assured. 

"I know it's irrational. I _know_ the possibility is next to non-existent. However, I also know you can't say it'll never happen again," he replied, ignoring Galo's burning stare on his side profile, attempting to compel Lio to face him properly. 

"I can promise that the Burnish won't be treated like criminals again," he guaranteed with utmost confidence. "Before, after we corrected everything, I said that I'd have your back, and on the extremely - _extremely -_ unlikely chance what you're afraid of does happen, I'll _still_ have your back. 

"Thank you. Really. I'm glad that I can count on you," Lio accepted as he glanced up at Galo for the first time that evening. 

"It's alright! You shouldn't worry about hypothetical situations so much, especially if you're losing sleep," he advised but doubted himself when Lio's expression drooped. Perhaps there was more to Lio's troubles than he was willing to share. Galo would have loved nothing more than to dig through his brain for the issue while formulating a solution; Galo (naturally) loved to help people. 

"That isn't what bothers me the most. Despite the Burnish lifestyle being unenviable for everybody involved, I...still kinda miss being a Burnish," he revealed softly, almost grimacing with shame. "There's a lot of things I don't miss, like constantly being on the run, having my people in danger, or being at odds with you, of course. But I was powerful. People hated me and would target me because I look like a teenager who hasn't had a growth spurt yet but at least I had my powers to defend myself until they understood that I wasn't to be messed with. Now I don't. And I feel awful because my people don't deserve to suffer again because I miss my power." 

Unable to look anywhere else except for the former Burnish's face, incredulously eyes following each shape his lips made, Galo could not conjure a single word in response. In fact, there was nothing Galo _could_ say - so he allowed Lio to spill everything that weighed on his mind. 

"I feel selfish because I'd be happy to be a Burnish again. I can protect myself - most of the others can't. It's been who I am all of my life. I worry that makes me a bad person sometimes...do you think so?" Lio's question felt like an interrogation to the taller man. Whatever answer Galo supplied Lio with would influence his opinion of himself as though nothing else aside from the two lovers confined within the barred railing of the balcony mattered. 

"Honestly? I don't think you're a bad person at all. You're one of the best people I know. I've maintained that opinion since I discovered you in the cave taking care of the Burnish. You're brilliant, Lio, and so fiercely protective of your people that I don't think pining for your old identity even if that wish impacts others makes you any less brilliant," Galo avowed. The sincerity that soaked into Galo's words didn't go unnoticed by Lio judging by how his expression softened. 

"That early, huh?" Lio tantalized.

Smiling at his resuscitated inflection, Galo stepped behind Lio to capture his small torso between both of his arms as excitedly as the first time he ever did. "Well, you _know_ I had less...complimentary words for you, too, but I'm sure we shared the same sentiment back then," Galo reasoned, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Lio's head and catching the lingering tobacco scent in his hair among his usual clean shampoo smell. Somehow, and possibly just for the remainder of that evening, the smoky musk that stubbornly clung to Lio not dissimilarly as Galo was, did not bother the firefighter as much as he originally presumed. 

"You've got that right," he chuckled, melting into a cosy hum. "Mh, you're so warm..." Lio's hands - impossibly soft and warm, pleasantly so, to the touch - slid over Galo's arms, wordlessly instructing a tighter hug. The way Lio accepted the blue-haired man's strength encasing his small body, again, and again, would consistently amaze him. 

The verbal encouragement couldn't abolish Lio's words from his mind, however.

"You're wrong, though; you're not selfish. Not even a little bit," Galo confidently asserted. "You're still getting used to your 'new normal'. I'd be surprised if _you_ of all people, former Leader of the Mad Burnish, were eager to live as a regular being."

He tilted his head back onto Galo's shoulder, relaxed. At ease. Completely vulnerable and loving it. "I certainly was at the time. Sacrificing my, and all the Burnish's, powers to re-establish stability within the Earth _and_ in the social hierarchy was inescapable. As troubled as I may seem, I don't regret it."

"...you don't?" Galo nuzzled his smile into Lio's middle part. He hoped that the warmth Lio manifested within him would transfer to Lio, too. 

"Not at all. I cannot deny that this outcome is best for everyone, especially for the Burnish. Neither can you. Most of all, I believe the change needed to happen. The Burnish shouldn't have to be slaves to a foreign life form inside of them for eternity. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to know you intimately if I were still the leader of the Mad Burnish," Lio nonchalantly added, while Galo was _positive_ that if his chest fluttered more vigorously, he'd begin the soar. "This is the best outcome. Despite that, knowing there was a dormant life force in me, and now isn't, sometimes makes me feel lonely." 

"There are always people around you if you're feeling lonely, Lio. Especially me! We're with each other for almost 24 hours every day of the week," Galo enthusiastically offered. 

"You know I love you, right?" Galo nodded eagerly, almost like an overexcited dog praising its master, at Lio's question. "Then please don't be offended when I say that it isn't something you or any living person can fix. Burnish felt internal warmth from the Promare. I miss how warm I felt all the time. Cigarettes disgust me, but that's the only method I've trialled that momentarily feels similar to the warmth the Promare gave." 

Silence settled between them. Galo was rarely overcome with speechlessness because it felt awkward to him, but now, he allowed it to settle like dust and all but embrace it. "If that's the case, then I'm sorry for assuming you were addicted," he murmured. 

"It's alright," Lio dismissed. "If you were in the same situation, I would have assumed you were becoming addicted, too." 

"It didn't...hurt, or anything? The heat, I mean, when you were a Burnish?" Galo curiously questioned. 

"No; there was no pain. I don't know how to describe it other than blissful. Except for when the heat got out of control _then_ it became unbearable," he flexed his hand, gazing at his palm as though a brilliant fire would suddenly ablaze on his skin. Galo couldn't help but imagine it, too. While Lio would reminisce his great power, Galo would remember the abnormality that ultimately tore the world's population apart, but also the transformational, ephemeral nature of the fire's heat. Gushing about how he actually found Lio quite beautiful while showing his powers off would definitely imbed Lio deeper into his anhedonia, so Galo contained those nostalgic memories within himself. 

"Welcome to living life as an average, non-combustion inducing human! It's not _so_ bad after a while," Galo joked. 

"It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure," Lio remarked with a playful eye roll. 

"And part of being human is accepting that some things, like cigarettes, for example, are bad for you and should be limited or cut out entirely," Galo lectured, rudely interrupted by Lio's irritated groan. 

"Galo..." he warned quietly. 

"I'm serious! I'm worried!" Grabbing Lio's shoulders, Galo spun him around to look at his grimace properly. 

"It's nothing to dwell over. Like I told you - it's just something to help me reminisce while I can't sleep," Lio shrugged. Though, his nonchalance transformed into a suasive expression as he nudged Galo's side upon witnessing his look of disbelief. "I'm _okay_ , Galo. Don't give me that look. I can, and I will stop tomorrow." 

"Hm...alright," he became subdued. Lio was rarely dishonest. "You _must_ feel better after talking if you readily agree to this, right?" 

"Yeah. I do," he nodded. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, Lio," Galo mentioned softly, cradling the back of his head to press an enthusiastic, wide-smiled kiss to his forehead. Evidently not satisfied with the simple kiss, Lio reached his arms up to sling around Galo's neck to give and receive a worthier one. The crinkle of Galo's firefighter's jacket rustled against his ears with each and every one of Lio's movements, even more so when the taller man peppered a few thoughtless kisses onto Lio's neck - just above where the collar of his jacket began. "Feeling okay to come back to bed?" 

Suddenly hyperaware of the lingering tobacco scent, Lio gently swatted Galo away. "I'd take a shower and join you, but the sun will be up soon," he explained, gesturing to the milky blue sky, evenly spread across the horizon. How long had they been outside, considering the sky was previously navy blue littered with an abundant amount of stars. "I don't want to torture you." His decline was considerate, but Galo decided to reject this because it wouldn't feel right sleeping soundly until work later in the morning after everything Lio had confessed to him. 

"You wouldn't be torturing me! I'm used to it now," Galo informed, arms locked around him once more, demonstrating that he absolutely meant business. "You need, and deserve, at least a couple hours of decent sleep. Now...are you coming, or what?" 


End file.
